King Nabbit
King Nabbit is the king of all Nabbits. First appearing in Koopalings Universe, he is a greedy and ruthless king, wanting total control of everything. Despite his rather high intelligence, he is a big complainer. History Pre-Game Appearances According to the instruction manual of Koopalings Universe, King Nabbit was born in the Nabbit Kingdom. He was raised as a normal Nabbit until he was sixteen, which he was officially declared as the prince of the kingdom, proven by a mark under his mask. He didn't become king until the events of Koopalings Universe, though. When he was twenty, he was introduced to money and its shininess made the prince very greedy. He signed up as a guard of Bowser's Castle and guarded it for sixteen years before his betrayal. Koopalings Universe Before his betrayal, he was doing a good job at his guard position. When Bowser slept on the job, Nabbit couldn't fight against his greed and took possession of the Stone of Power. He then created a large scepter from it. He blasted everyone out of the castle and those who remained became his henchmen. He fights the Koopalings before they enter the game's second half, and after his defeat he returns to the castle and continues scheming. He fights the Koopalings again at full power, but Iggy cancels out his power with a copy of the Stone of Power. Angered, he fights the Koopalings again, but loses. He then turns giant, destroying the castle, threatening them very deeply. However, Iggy took the time to grow giant from the Stone of Power copy and fights King Nabbit alone. Nabbit loses and is squished down to a tiny size, and then Morton sits on him, presumingly killing him. Roy the Boxer King Nabbit made a cameo as an audiance member that sits on the opponent's side with the other villains that aren't fought in the game. Super Mario: Elemental Journey A new King Nabbit is seen in this game. This Nabbit is portrayed as a bad ruler, to the point where other Nabbits want to overthrow him thanks to his Steal Tax. King Nabbit attacks with a wand he stole from a Magikoopa. The player must grab valuable things and lure King Nabbit over so that they can stomp on his back as he bends over. This must be done three times before he is defeated. Personality King Nabbit is incredibly greedy, wanting all the money and treasure in the world. While he nearly succeeded in Koopalings Universe, he lost to the Koopalings and lost all he owned, possibly including his life. He also wants complete control, going as far as taking the Stone of Power to overthrow Bowser. Relationships Bowser At first he was loyal due to his position as a guard, but he later betrayed him and took over his castle. Koopalings His relationship with the Koopalings is the worst of them all. He hates them and battles them twice, and both times he is defeated. He threatens to do many things to them, including murdering them. Gallery King Nabbit.png Redesigned King Nabbit.png KingNabbit.png|King Nabbit in Super Mario: Elemental Journey. Trivia *He is one of the few Mario characters that is not aware of Mario at all, even during his position as guard. *He has a small cameo in Roy the Boxer as an audiance member for the opponent's side. *He has cheated Bingo Boo. Category:Koopalings Universe